thedragonroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
AR RP Page
The A'rroc River is an expansive river with clear, see-through water. Home to many dragons, and lush, great pasturelands and is rich with prey. Please ask to join in the comments with your dragon's description & rank, and the same for their rider, if they have one. Prowllu will add it. Members Riders: ''' : Ryder - a 6'2 man with long black hair and one silver eye, one blue eye, he is charismatic and funny, and is an experienced rider. He has moments where he forgets things, commonly when he's just met someone. '''Dragon, Wraen . (Prowllu) : Tohru - Brown hair, brown eyes, lightly tan skin, tall. Sweet, calm, collective, bipolar. Dragon, Maradesa (Takeachance) Dahlila - 5'2 girl with silver hair past her waist and light pink eyes, she always carries around a sword and is very serious with people she first meets, has bad anxiety and loves fighting. Dragon, Tatsu . (Frosty) Yuri - a 5'6' black haired girl. She has deep red eyes and light skin. She always wears t-shirts and skinny jeans, along with her high-tops and studded belt. She is kind, nice, talkative and a good listener. She loves her Dragon Eio like a brother. Dragon, '''Eio. (Takeachance) Kitsune - a 5' red haired girl, she has light red eyes and always wears red except for her black combat boots and gloves that go to her elbows. She is very friendly and loves to meet new people and very excited all the time. '''Dragon, Kreed. (Frosty) Sol - about 5'1, with curly brown hair that's held back by a bandana. He is ingeniutive, smart and loves to tinker with things. Dragon, '''Res . (Prowllu) Jenna - brown haired girl with deep blue-green eyes and a streaks of blonde in her hair. She has trust issues and will only trust someone her dragon trusts. She is aggressive if you get on her bad side, but kind if your on her good side. Dragon,' Ice (Berryheart) Emma - about 5'11, with curly brown hair and amazingly bright hazel eyes. She is sarcastic, argumentative and quite smart, and will call you out. '''Dragon, 'Kayden . (Prowllu) Kiryu - a 6' toned guy with ginger hair, clear blue eyes and he holds the left side of his hair to the side with three hair pins.He is loving, very calm, and intellegent, he is the older twin. Dragon, Hikaru. (Frosty) Ichiru - a 6' toned guy with ginger hair and clear light blue eyes. He is a trouble maker and loves to meet new people, he gets angry easily and loves to mess with people, he is the younger twin. Dragon, 'Zero (Frosty) Anastasia - 6' tall, lightly tanned, beautiful girl with long brown hair and green eyes. Feisty, clever, and proud, she has amazing swordplay skills, and is always up for adventure. '''Dragon, ' Scaven. (Emberstar) :Max - 5'11, fair-skinned, black-haired male with brown eyes. He is kind and friendly, and enjoys being around other people. '''Dragon, Loret. (Ember) Dragons: ' : Wraen - a massive, muscular iridescent male dragon with the biggest wingspan in the river valley, with bright red eyes. He is calm, collected and sarcastic, and hates not being on time. '''Rider, 'Ryder . (Prowllu) : Maradesa - Blue water dragon, calm, wise and wild living. 'Rider, 'Tohru (Takeachance) : Wesson(Soso) - a dwarf male, very handsome white dragon with red accents. He is small enough to stand on his owner, Ryder's, shoulders. He is very trust worthy, and loves to play. 'Owner, 'Ryder . (Prowllu) : Tatsu - a massive male dragon with two pairs of wings on both sides of him and has golden claws and horns, he pure white, calm and caring. Rider,' Dahlila . (Frosty) : Eio - A large black male dragon with glowing red eyes. He has armour plated skin and he can breathe fire. He watches over Yuri a lot, like an older brother, and loves her like one too. '''Rider, '''Yuri. (Takeachance) : Kreed - a large black dragon with a silver underbelly and large black wings with silver webbing, he has crimson eyes and silver horns on his head. He is very protective of Kitsune and hardly lets anyone near her and would sacrifice himself for her any day. '''Rider, '''Kitsune. (Frosty) : Res - a mechanical dragon, made out of different metals. He is a metallic, deep blue color, and has aqua eyes. He has different attitudes, and was found and repaired by Sol. '''Rider, 'Sol (Prowllu) : Ice - light blue dragon with blue eyes. She protects Jenna like she is her own daughter. She only trusts people who seem nice. She doesn't know how to fly and finds it hard to get along with other dragons. Rider, Jenna. (Berryheart) : Kayden - a pretty, bright grey dragon with iridescent eyes. She is very diligent and strong-tempered. She has a crush on Wraen. Rider, '''Emma . (Prowllu) : Hikaru - a huge smokey grey dragon with a long thin tail and spikes on the side of his head and two long whiskers, he has long sharp thick claws and teeth. He is always protecting the twins and Zero and is the most mature. He loves the twims and zero but also loves to meet new people and dragons '''Rider, Kiryu. (Frosty) : Zero - a massive dark blue dragon with a long thick tail a long wings with claws at the end. He is a fun loving dragon who loves to be with the twins and loves to meet new people. Rider, 'Ichiru. (Frosty) : Scaven - very large dark blue male dragon with red eyes. He is quiet, but overprotective of Anastasia. '''Rider, ' Anastasia. (Emberstar) :Loret (Lorrie) - large golden female dragon with a pale underbelly and red eyes. She is fierce and aggressive, and isn't the friendliest of dragons. '''Rider, Max (Ember) Roleplay Please sign all rp's with four ~'s. Four -'s make a line. ---- Ryder smiled at Soso, who was curled up on his lap, Wraen flying low over the expanse of water. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 07:24, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Tohru sighed and started to packa travel pack, she had to go and find Maradesa. 16:03, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dahlila sat on Tatsu's back holding onto his golden horns, her silver hair flying backwards. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 16:55, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Tohru called out for Maradesa, until she flew into Tohru, knocking her over. [[User:Takeachance32|'If you fall' ]] [[User talk:Takeachance32|'I'll always']]''' be there''' [[User_talk:Takeachance32|''' for you']][[User:Takeachance32|' ~The Floor''' ]] 23:19, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tatsu landed by the lake and Dahlila jumped off his back, and looked around and swung her sword onto her shoulder smirking. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 04:42, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tohru smiled and hugged Maradesa, she placed her hand on Maradesas forehead and smiled. [[User:Takeachance32|'If you fall' ]] [[User talk:Takeachance32|'I'll always']]''' be there''' [[User_talk:Takeachance32|''' for you']][[User:Takeachance32|' ~The Floor''' ]] 04:57, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ryder sat by the shore, watching the water go by as Soso and Wraen when to hunt. He stood up and stretched, and then, using his sword as a cane, walked around, looking for useful plants. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 19:14, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tohru landed on the shore and let Maradesa swim for a while. Maradesa pleaded and begged, so soon after, Tohru got changed and jumped in with her. [[User:Takeachance32|'If you fall' ]] [[User talk:Takeachance32|'I'll always']]''' be there''' [[User_talk:Takeachance32|''' for you']][[User:Takeachance32|' ~The Floor''' ]] 00:47, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sol leaped onto Res, who snorted. Res slid off the cliff, flying a bit clumsily until he got into the rhythm of flight. ~~ Ryder watched as Soso quickly flew over to him, and chirped, Wraen caught a deer. It was good, until he cooked it with his firey breath. ''ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 01:11, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Maradesa made a huge splash, getting Ryder wet in the process. Tohru swam out of the water and grabbed the blanket she packed. [[User:Takeachance32|'If you fall''' ]] [[User talk:Takeachance32|'I'll always']]''' be there''' [[User_talk:Takeachance32|''' for you']][[User:Takeachance32|' ~The Floor''' ]] 01:13, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ryder cursed under his breath, and then flicked his hand, the water coming off of his clothes, and into an orb in his hand. "I'm sorry that he cooked it. I raised him to be civilized, unlike you, Soso." He said, dropping the water on the tiny dragon. Wesson blew a plume of smoke at Ryder, and darted off to catch a squirrel or something. "Now, lady.." He called to Maradesa. "Does the water feel that good, that you had to share it with me?" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 01:18, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Maradesa nodded and splashed some more. "Sorry, Maradesa can tned to be... silly at times." Tohru explained walking up to him. -- Yuri walked onto the shore wiith her black dragon Eio, "Go play." She ordered and walked over to the water. [[User:Takeachance32|'If you fall' ]] [[User talk:Takeachance32|'I'll always']]''' be there''' [[User_talk:Takeachance32|''' for you']][[User:Takeachance32|' ~The Floor''' ]] 01:24, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It's okay." Ryder laughed. "I have my share of playful dragons." Ryder flicked his hand, and Wraen flew out of the trees and slammed into the water near Maradesa. You splash like this, ''Wraen said, coming back up and spitting water on Ryder. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 01:38, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Maradesa laughed and spit water at Tohru, "Maradesa!" She ran back in the water laughing. [[User:Takeachance32|'If you fall''' ]] [[User talk:Takeachance32|'I'll always']]''' be there''' [[User_talk:Takeachance32|''' for you']][[User:Takeachance32|' ~The Floor''' ]] 01:40, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ryder gave Wraen a hot look, and Wraen roared at him, and went under the water, and Ryder sat on the shore as Soso came back. You're not going to go swim? ''Soso asked Ryder, who shook his head. "Not with that lug head in the water, I'll get mangled." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 01:45, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Maradesa splashed some more. "Come on Ryder!" Tohru yelled and hoped on Maradesa as she dove deep into the ocean and came out, water droplets spiraling off of her. [[User:Takeachance32|'If you fall''' ]] [[User talk:Takeachance32|'I'll always']]''' be there''' [[User_talk:Takeachance32|''' for you']][[User:Takeachance32|' ~The Floor''' ]] 01:47, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'd rather not! Last time I got in, I nearly got mauled by that one," He pointed to Wraen, who gave him a bemused look. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 01:59, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Come on!" Tohru pleaded as Maradesa jumped onto her, forcing her under water. [[User:Takeachance32|'If you fall' ]] [[User talk:Takeachance32|'I'll always']]''' be there''' [[User_talk:Takeachance32|''' for you']][[User:Takeachance32|' ~The Floor''' ]] 02:04, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'd rather not..." Just then, Soso pushed him. He fell into the river, and came back up. "Really Soso?!" He yelled, and walked back up on the shore, and slipped his shirt off. He was... Worked out. Very nicely. He dove back in. "I guess I oughta get some new stuff for a sword while I'm in.." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:11, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tohru stared at him, wuth wide eyes, "Uh.. Sorry!" She blushed quickly and turned away. Tohru climbed out of the water and grabbed her drink. "I'm so fat." She murmured, but really, she was very skinny. [[User:Takeachance32|'If you fall' ]] [[User talk:Takeachance32|'I'll always']]''' be there''' [[User_talk:Takeachance32|''' for you']][[User:Takeachance32|' ~The Floor''' ]] 02:18, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I FOUND IT!" Ryder yelled to Wraen, who snorted. "It's deep down, would you mind grabbing it, sir?" He asked Wraen, who dipped his head down and grabbed an old, rusty sword. "Perfect! Now, I'll melt it down, and get some obsidian, and then some of that quartz I found.." He was looking excited. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:22, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tohru sighed and walked back, feeling suddenly uncomfortable in her bikini. [[User:Takeachance32|'If you fall' ]] [[User talk:Takeachance32|'I'll always']]''' be there''' [[User_talk:Takeachance32|''' for you']][[User:Takeachance32|' ~The Floor''' ]] 02:27, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Soso! Come back to the house when you're done!" Ryder yelled, wiping himself down somewhat with his shirt, and climbing back up on Wraen with his store of rocks. The massive dragon took off, roaring. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:31, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tohru and Will and Maradesa landed on the shore, waiting for Ryder and Wraen. [[User:Takeachance32|'If you fall' ]] [[User talk:Takeachance32|'I'll always']]''' be there''' [[User_talk:Takeachance32|''' for you']][[User:Takeachance32|' ~The Floor''' ]] 18:18, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Soso chirped, He's going to go make a sword! And Emma is here to visit! ''He twirled around, just as a blue dragon flew overhead. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 18:32, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Anastasia patted Scaven on the back, admiring his gleaming scales. "All done cleaning you," she commented, and Scaven snorted. "What? Not my fault you can't do it yourself." --Ember♧ 18:56, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ryder was firing up the furnace, heating it up. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 18:57, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ready to go on a flight trip?" Scaven nodded, his eyes shining. Anastasia looked around, spotting no one in her immediate surroundings. "Well, I ''was going to ask someone if they'd like to fly with me, but... That's all right. You and me can go on our own." --Ember♧ 22:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ryder was working with the metal, Emma watching the sparks with amazed eyes. Soso flew up into the sky, belting out the sing-song noises that everyone knew so well with his usual gusto. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:36, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tohru went to go find Ryder, she flew up on Maradesa and saw Emma with him. It shattered her heart like a spear breaking into it. Tohru was barely visible to Ryder's eyes but she knew he could see her. She quickly covered her mouth before she bursted into tears. [[User:Takeachance32|'If you fall' ]] [[User talk:Takeachance32|'I'll always']]''' be there''' [[User_talk:Takeachance32|''' for you']][[User:Takeachance32|' ~The Floor''' ]] 03:25, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ry just not be cute? x3 Ryder saw her, just not her face in the dark. He waved. "Hey Tohru! Come meet Emma!" He called. Emma looked perplexed, and waved, her face highlighted by the glow of the blade. "She doesn't seem happy," She noted, standing up and watching as Tohru and Maradesa flew away. "I didn't notice- maybe she forgot to do something." Ryder said, giving Emma a dorky smile, that Emma couldn't help but grin at. "Get back to work- I'll go get us a drink or something." She said, walking inside. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:59, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Anastasia easily mounted Scaven, and patted his scales, her signal for him to take off from land. He did so, and started to fly at pursuit speed, which he knew Ana enjoyed. Ana released her grip on Scaven's spikes and closed her eyes, relishing the feel of the wind blowing through her hair. She opened them, and gasped. They were flying above the grassland of the A'rroc River, and it looked peaceful. --Ember♧ 04:05, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dahlila walked up to the lake, Ichiru and his brother following her happily talking to eachother as she sat down near the water and layed back with a book in her hands. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 00:58, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- "All right, that's enough, Scaven," Anastasia breathed, and the dragon soon landed by a river. As she slid off, Scaven dipped his head and drank from the river. Anastasia sat down beside him. I've got a little bit longer... I've got a ways to go! 04:11, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ryder was still messing with the blade as Emma came back out. "Tea for all!" She said, hanging him a glass. "So, what's it gonna look like?" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 01:41, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "All right then, let's head back to the town," Anastasia told Scaven, and remounted him. As he took off, Anastasia leaned back with her sword dangling over the edge of Scaven. "It's such a nice-" She broke off as she accidentally released her grip on her sword and it fell suddenly, twirling away onto the unknown land below. She raised herself and peered into the rushing wind down below, her eyes wide. "Crap." I've got a little bit longer... I've got a ways to go! 23:35, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well, it'll be an infusion blade- two metals, put together. It'll then have the sharp part of the blade," he ran his fingers along the edge to illustrate. "as a pure substance, most likely a melted gemstone that's hard." Ryder placed the blade down and grabbed one of the drinks, taking a long drink of it. "Sounds interesting.. Any particular reason you're making it?" "I have a feeling." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 15:24, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Anastasia sat back up, feeling miserable. "That was my best sword!" she yelled into the wind, and slumped down on Scaven. Do you want me to fly behind and look for it? he offered. Anastasia immediately brightened. "If you could, I'd be really grateful, Scaven." I've got a little bit longer... I've got a ways to go! 21:35, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "A feeling about making a blade. Unusual." Emma smirked, plopping down in a chair. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 18:55, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:A'rroc River